Hauntings of the Past
by devilishangel07
Summary: This is the sequel to surprises. This is filled with more adventure, romance, comedy, and SURPRISES! With visitors from the past, the group doesn't know who to believe. Please read and review, I want to try and get double from my last. :D THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the sequel to all of you who want to read it. I thought I got a good response from the first one, and I honestly think this one is turning out better. I have the first several chapters written, and I want to see how it is going to do. SO PLEASE read and review and let me know, if I should keep writing or not. I love all of the reviews, thanks for all your support with the first one.

Chapter 1

"Michael, Michael." Maria shook him lightly, but when that didn't work she hit him upside the head, hard. "MICHAEL!"

Michael sat up quickly and brought his hand to his head. "Damnet Maria, what was that for?" he turned to glare at her in the darkness, and he could see her white teeth standing out in the darkness in a smile.

"Time to get up or you will be late for work." She said, getting up to walk over to flip the light on.

Michael groaned and flopped back down on the bed, but he miss-judged and his head hit the headboard with a loud crack. He yelled out, and quickly sat up.

Maria stood at the door, she was trying hard not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in any longer, and she busted out laughing.

Michael stood up and walked into the bathroom, glaring at Maria the whole time. He shut the door to the bathroom a little more forcefully than usual, and stared in the mirror. His hair was sticking straight up and he had a crease across his face from the pillow.

He ran his hand over his face and shook his head, trying to wake himself up. He looked at the bathroom clock and sighed when he saw that it read 5:30. _I have to get a different job._ He thought to himself before turning on the water to the shower.

Maria shuffled into the kitchen and got out a pan to start some eggs. She normally went back to bed after Michael woke up, but she figured she could make him breakfast, since he hit his head and all.

She stood in front of the stove, mixing the eggs, when she heard the shower shut off. She looked at the clock it read 5:50 and she sighed. She didn't even use to have to wake him up, but after he blew up 4 alarm clocks she figured it would be cheaper to just get up.

Michael came into the kitchen his shirt wasn't tucked in, or buttoned. His hair was still wet from the shower, and his shoestrings hit the floor with a "click" every time he took a step.

"Morning sunshine." Maria said carrying over the pan of eggs in one hand and a plate of toast in the other.

Michael mumbled a "thanks" and dug in. He took a few bites of egg and then took a big swig of orange juice. "You know only 5 more years of this and I get promoted." He said sarcastically.

Maria looked at him, "Hey Liz's dad offered you a job back at the Crash Down, and you turned it down, said you would rather work security again than flip burgers." She gave him a knowing look, "Looks like you got what you asked for, working security."

Michael took the last bite of eggs, and drank the last bit of orange juice. "Yeah, well shoot me." He stood up and grabbed the car keys off the key rack by the door. He walked back over to Maria and gave her a quick kiss, before leaving for work.

Maria collected the dishes off the table, and put them in the dishwasher. Once the kitchen was cleaned up she went to go take a shower. She had the day off work, and was going to see if the girls wanted to hang out.

Liz was in the nursery holding a very fussy Sawyer. He was 10 months old, and was usually a happy baby. She held him rocking him back and forth she could hardly believe how big he was.

Her thoughts drifted back to when he was born. They left the hospital when he was only 5 hours old, and went running for their lives again.

The special unit had come back and was looking for them, but luckily Jesse had warned them about it.

The group had to make the decision of running and spending there whole lives watching behind their backs, or fighting and take the risk of never seeing each other again.

They had decided to fight, and Liz had died in the process. Max was out doing surveillance and when he came back it was too late, but when he picked up Sawyer he felt this powerful boost of power, and was able to bring Liz back.

After that Liz and Max sent her mom and dad and Maria's mom with Jesse, Sawyer, and Maria to a safe place. They didn't know if they would ever see them again, but needless to say that they won.

Her thoughts wandered back to the present when she saw Max standing in the doorway. His hair was messed up, and he didn't have a shirt on. His hand was propped up in the doorway and she imagined that was the only thing holding him up.

"I can't get him to calm down." Liz said looking down at her crying son.

Max stumbled over through the darkness and took him from her. "Go ahead, I can rock him awhile, you have been up all night." Liz handed him Sawyer willingly and went into the bedroom.

She lay there listening to Sawyer crying, she could hear Max softly talking to him, and she smiled. She turned over and saw 4:45 blazing in red through the darkness on their alarm clock. That was the last thing she remembered seeing before drifting off into dreamland.

Liz was dreaming peacefully, her dreams were on all of her friends and family. They were all laughing and having a good time when a scream pierced through it.

Liz felt her dream shift from that happy place to a place that was dark, cold, and creepy. She looked around and couldn't see anything except maybe a foot in front of her where the light was. It felt like she was standing underneath a spotlight. She called out, but no one answered. She was starting to panic when she heard a voice call through the darkness.

"Hello Liz." She recognized the voice, and was whipping her head around to see where it was coming from. It was silent for awhile, but then she heard it again. "Over here."

Liz turned around to where she heard the voice come from, and saw a tall form standing in the darkness. She squinted her eyes, and the form stepped into a stream of light.

Liz's mouth dropped open, and she held her hand up. "What are you doing here!" she screamed.

"I came for your baby Liz. I need him to get to where I need to be, and I will do anything for him. I came to make an offer. You can either give him to me, or die."

Liz narrowed her eyes, and stared, "Not much of an offer." She said sarcastically before sending a burst of power. She didn't see what happened because the vision/dream ended, and she lay there in a sweat, eyes wide open staring at their ceiling to their apartment.

Liz sat up breathing hard, hand to her chest. She got up out of bed and ran down the hallway to the nursery, she saw Max asleep in the rocking chair with Sawyer who was also sleeping soundly.

Liz ran out of the room once she was satisfied that Sawyer was safe. She ran to the phone and dialed the number quickly her fingers flying knowing the number by memory.

"Hello." The voice said groggily.

"We need to talk now! I'm coming over."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liz drove quickly, reaching her destination in record time. She pounded on the door, and was met with a concerned face. She walked in, and went to sit at the kitchen table.

"We have a problem." She said, grabbing the glass that was set down before her, and she drank it gratefully.

"Ok, what is it?" Liz sat the glass down and got a faraway look in her eye.

"Loni is back, and that means Rath is probably with her, and they want Sawyer." She looked into the face that looked exactly like the face she had seen earlier.

Isabel plopped down in the chair next to Liz and took a deep breath. "Wow." It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Yep." Liz said, getting the same look in her eye. "I guess the whole reason I came over was to see if you have felt anything off? Did anything not feel right?"

Isabel looked like she was deep in thought. "Not really, when I was in the grocery store today I felt like someone was looking at me, but I always have that feeling."

Liz looked down, disappointed that Isabel hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary. "I might be able to connect with her though." Isabel said quietly.

Liz looked up at her hopeful, "That would be great." She looked at Isabel and saw the hesitation in her eyes. "You don't have to though if you're not comfortable with it. I'm sure she will present herself sooner or later."

Isabel looked at her wearily, "Lets' wait and see if she comes back, because if I make a connection with her, she might be able to track us down. It could be worse."

Liz nodded her head, "Thanks Iz."

"You're welcome," Isabel sat there a second. "Did she say what she wanted?" She could tell by the way Liz jumped that it wasn't a good thing.

"Yeah" she looked at Isabel straight in the eyes, "Sawyer."

"Kyle! Kyle I'm late, I have to get going to work be back later!" Valenti yelled, he left the house and got in his truck to head to the station. He wasn't sheriff anymore, but he was top deputy, and he was happy with it.

Kyle groaned and rolled out of his bed, and did 15 push-ups before shuffling into the kitchen. He looked at the clock on the stove and groaned. It was only 7 he could get another good 15 minutes of sleep in before he himself had to get ready for work.

He was shuffling to the bathroom to take a shower when the phone rang anxiously. He sat there staring at it, trying to decide if it was worth walking across the room to pick it up or not.

After the 3rd ring he walked over and picked it up, "Hello." He said grumpily.

"Kyle I'm glad you're awake. We have a problem." He knew Isabel's voice instantly, and was contemplating hanging up.

"If this is anything alien related, I don't want to hear it." He said, sitting in the chair next to the phone.

He could hear Isabel sigh on the other side, and he could just see her rolling her eyes. "Well guess what, it is, and it is a big problem. Loni and Rath are back, and they are coming for Sawyer."

This caught Kyle's attention and he sat up in his chair, suddenly wide awake. "How do you know?"

"Because, Loni went into one of Liz's dreams and was talking to her about it. I think they mean business." He could hear the panic in her voice.

"Has she told Max?" he asked, knowing Max would be furious.

"No, I don't think so. She just left about 10 minutes ago. She was saying something about waiting to see if they contact her again before telling him. She doesn't want him to get all worked up if nothing is wrong."

Kyle slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head. He would never understand how women thought. "Alright, I will stay on the look-out for anything alien related and get back you if anything weird turns up."

He could hear Isabel sigh in relief, "Thank-you Kyle." After they said good-bye they disconnected the call. Kyle sat there thinking about the whole thing, before realizing that this was his life now. With a shrug of his shoulders he went to go take a shower.

"Come on Liz it will be fun, anyway Sawyer has never been to the zoo before." Maria was sitting there biting her bottom lip. She was hoping Liz would go with her. She was bored out of her mind.

"I don't know Maria neither of us got much sleep last night." Liz said with a yawn, to prove her point.

"Please, please, please, I would do it for you." Maria pleaded in a whinny voice. "I haven't got to see my surrogate nephew in a long time." She drug it out to make it more dramatic.

"Maria, you just saw him last night."

Maria sat there thinking of last night, opps she had. "Well, it has been several hours and I miss him."

She heard Liz sigh from the other side and she knew she had her. "Great, I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright," Liz said in a defeated voice, and hung up the phone.

Maria sat there smiling and went to go get ready, they hadn't had a girl's night out in a long time.

After Liz hung up the phone she turned around to see Max staring at her. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was all messy. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for a month.

"Hey babe," Liz said smiling at him.

He smiled a weak smile back, and walked over to give her a kiss before lying down on the bed. Liz sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Maria just called and she is going to be here in about an hour to come pick me and Sawyer up, we are going to take him to the zoo."

Max made a grunt in acknowledgment, and Liz smiled to herself, and headed to the bathroom, when she realized Sawyer was in the nursery by himself.

She quietly left the room and went to get him, he was in his Moses basket, and she carried it into the bathroom with her. She didn't want him by himself, when she came back in the room Max was fast asleep.

1 hour later…

Maria honked the horn outside the apartment building and watched Liz come out carrying a car seat and a diaper bag. She got out to give her a hand.

Once they were all set Maria put her sunglasses on and headed towards the zoo. "So where's Max?" she asked, noticing he hadn't given Liz a hand, and that was not Max.

"He is sleeping. He came and relieved me of Sawyer duty late last night, and slept in the rocking chair most of the night."

"Ouch, poor guy," Maria said, checking her side mirror to change lanes. "I could never imagine Michael doing anything like that."

Liz laughed, "I don't know look how he treats Sawyer." Liz thought back to how much Michael oohhhed and aahhed over him, and how he would never let anybody hold him if he was there.

Maria laughed a little in agreement, and turned on the radio.

Kyle was underneath a car when his cell-phone started ringing. He grunted and looked at the caller id, it was Isabel. "Hey." He said picking it up.

"See anything suspicious yet?" Isabel said asked quickly.

"Well hello to you too." Kyle said sarcastically. He heard her sigh on the other line, "Nope nothing out of the ordinary."

"I was just checking in. Give me a call if something comes up." She hung up the phone quickly and Kyle flipped his phone shut. Mumbling about how people didn't have any manners these day.

He was about to slide under the car again when he heard a familiar voice, he looked up and stared in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kyle? Kyle are you alright?" Kyle shook his head.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here!" he took a step backwards and put his hand up.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Kyle blinked his eyes several times, sure enough it was Tess. No blood, no missing body parts, nothing.

"You're dead!" Kyle yelled, he used his power and Tess went flying across the room. She landed with a grunt.

She got up and brushed off her jeans. "Obviously not." She said staring at him.

"But Liz saw you blow up the plant. You were in there, everybody died." Tess took a step closer to Kyle and put her hand on his face.

"If I was dead, would I be able to touch you?"

Kyle shook his head, "No, this is a dream it has to be a dream."

Tess rolled her eyes and sighed before pinching him. He yelped and she smiled. "Nope you're not dreaming."

Kyle squinted at her. It sure looked like Tess, felt like Tess, sounded like Tess, even smelled like Tess. "But how?"

Tess turned leaned against the car he was working on, and picked up screw driver near by, throwing it back and forth between her hands. "I was long gone when the plant blew up. All I had to do was go to the main source of power in the plant and start it on fire. It gave me enough time to run, but not enough time for them to fix it."

Kyle crossed his arms, and squinted at her. He didn't know if he should believe her or not. "Why didn't you show yourself before now?"

Tess put the screwdriver down, "Would you guys have let me come back? I mean you guys didn't necessarily throw a parade last time."

Kyle thought back to when they voted if they should turn her in or not. It was a tie, with Liz being the final vote. She voted for Tess not to be turned in. "Then why now?"

Tess stared down at the ground, before looking up at Kyle, "I need Zan back." She heard someone call out for Kyle. She sat up from the car. "I will be back later." She said before running off.

After she was gone Kyle picked up his cell-phone and dialed Isabel's cell-phone. "Hello." She answered. He took a deep breath.

"You know how you told me to call you if something weird happened."

There was a pause, "yeah."

"Something weird just happened."

"Smile." Maria said clicking the camera button. It was about noon and Sawyer was starting to get hungry. They had been at the zoo for a couple of hours and Sawyer loved it.

Maria was having a good time too, but Liz looked distracted the whole time. Once they had gotten their lunch and a table Maria decided she was going to do a little snooping.

"I told you this would be fun." She said taking a bite of her fries.

"Yeah, Sawyer seems to be having a good time." Liz said, giving him a small bite of her fry.

"What about you?" Maria asked, staring at Liz. Liz's shoulders tensed stopping the piece of fry about an inch from Sawyer's mouth. He cried a little and leaned forward to it, and she came out of the daze.

"I'm having a good time also."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Liz, I am your best friend. I know when you are lying to me, and you are lying to me. What's up?"

Liz looked up to look in her best friends eyes. She hated lying to her, but she didn't want her to worry, and she knew if she told Maria, Maria would tell Michael, and then Michael would tell Max, and then Max would be mad that she just didn't tell him right off.

She was about to make up an excuse when she heard her cell-phone start ringing. She let out sigh, _saved by the cell-phone. _She thought before picking it up. She didn't even think to look at the caller id.

She didn't get a chance to say hello before Isabel started talking. "Liz you need to get back here now!"

"Isabel, what's wrong?" Liz said she looked up to see Maria staring her.

"Liz, Tess is back. You need to come back now." Liz's mouth gaped open, and Maria started to throw everything away, she was used to having to leave early.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, she went to talk to Kyle today, said she would be back." Liz stood up, and put Sawyer in his stroller, she grabbed the diaper bag, and her and Maria started walking back towards the car.

"Alright, we are on our way." She closed her phone, and looked over to see Maria giving her "the look".

"Start explaining." She said, Liz took a deep breath, knowing that there was no way out of it now.

"So how is my grandson doing?" Phillip asked Max.

Max brought his head up from his desk quickly and ran his hands over his face. He must have dozed off. "That good huh." Phillip said with a laugh.

"Sawyer didn't get much sleep last night." Max said sleepily.

"Which means you didn't get much sleep either." He said with knowing eyes.

Max nodded and got up to grab a cup of coffee. His dad had given him a job at his law firm office when they had decided to move back 10 months ago. They had defeated the special unit, and decided to stay in Roswell with their family.

"Your mom and I were wondering if you Liz and the baby wanted to come for dinner tonight." Phillip asked sitting down in the chair in front of Max's desk. "We already asked Isabel and Jesse and they are coming."

Max took a sip of coffee, feeling the caffeine run down his throat. "Yeah, sure it's ok with me. I will call Liz in a few and see if she had any plans already."

Philip smiled real big, "Great, I will call your mom and let her know." He left the room, and Max sat down behind his desk. He looked down at the paper work he had to do and sighed, he hated this job, but his dad had been so kind to offer it to him, he couldn't say no.

He picked up a paper and was reading it when his cell-phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, you need to meet at Kyle's a.s.a.p." he recognized the urgency in Liz's voice immediately. He didn't need to ask any questions, he knew it must be important.

"Alright, give me 10 minutes." He hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys, running out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I will try and not let it go that long again. I have been SO BUSY (senior year of high school) Please read and review. Thanks :D

Chapter 4

Isabel called into work, and faked cough, saying that she was sick and wouldn't be able to make into today, once that was all taken care of she drove across town to the residential area where Valenti and Kyle lived.

When she pulled up she saw Kyle's truck and Maria's Jetta parked out front. She pulled up behind the Jetta and got out. She turned around at the sound of a car coming down the road, and saw it was Max.

She went ahead and walked inside. When she entered she saw Kyle pacing back and forth in the living room, while Liz was on the couch rocking a sleeping Sawyer, and Maria was sitting next to her biting her nails.

They all turned their heads when Isabel walked in, and she pointed behind her. "Max is here, he was pulling up when I walked in."

Liz gave her a nod, and got up to put Sawyer in his car seat carrying him into Kyle's room. She came out shutting the door quietly, and Max was in the living room.

"What is so important!" he demanded.

"Michael should be here in a minute, lets' just wait until he gets here." Maria said from the couch.

Max turned to look at Liz, and she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He pulled her back and held her by her shoulders. "Are you and Sawyer ok?" he asked, his voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine and Sawyer's fine. I promise." She gave him the most sincere look. He kissed her again, and turned around when the sound of a very upset Michael came bursting through the door.

"Alright, I thought we were done with all this alien stuff, no more special unit, bounty hunters, none of that." His shirt was wrinkled at the bottom, and he had hat hair.

He looked at Maria, and she pointed towards Kyle. He looked over at Kyle who looked like he was in his own little world. "Well?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

Kyle looked back and forth between Isabel and Liz. He didn't know what he should tell them. After about a minute of silence Isabel sighed heavily and turned around to face Max and Michael.

"Tess is back." She said holding her hands out in front of her.

Max and Michael looked at each other and then back at Isabel like he couldn't believe what they had just heard. "You're kidding me, right?" Michael asked.

Isabel shook her head, and looked at Liz. Michael and Max followed her gaze. Liz felt like she was 2 feet tall under the guys stares.

She took a side-step away from them, so she was standing next to Maria. "Well, you see I had a dream last night that Lonnie and Rath were back and after Sawyer. I told Isabel and she told Kyle, and then Tess came to see Kyle."

"WHAT!" Max and Michael yelled at the same time, throwing their arms in the air.

"Were you going to tell me about this dream of yours?" Max asked in an irritated voice.

Liz rocked back and forth on her toes to her heels. "Yeah, eventually."

"Liz" he sighed, shaking his head. "You need to tell me these things."

Liz raised one eyebrow. "I was going to tell you, but I figured there was no reason for you to get all worked up over an empty threat."

"Well it doesn't seem so empty anymore now does it!" Max yelled, he always lost control when his friends or family were in danger.

Liz narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, staring at him. They sat like that for a matter of seconds when Isabel stepped in the middle of them.

"Look, it doesn't matter. You know now and now we have to worry about Tess too." She looked at Kyle. "Did she even say what she was back for?"

Kyle cracked his knuckles, "Zan." He mumbled.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"Zan." He said a little louder this time.

Max's eyes grew wide and he felt all this anger build inside of him. "Great, both of my son's lives are in danger, and my wife's dreams are being invaded." He stopped and threw his hands in the air.

"Why can't we be like the Cleavers, were I come home from work everyday, and you are waiting for me in your apron and dress, and greet me with a kiss." When he realized everyone was staring at him, he shut his mouth and took a step backwards.

"OOOOOK." Michael said, looking at Max like he had just gone off the deep end.

Liz stared at Max, she had never see him lose it before, and when did he watch Leave it to Beaver? She thought to herself. "Ok, well I guess we just need to figure out what we need to do. Stay here and wait for her?" she asked, looking around at everyone for suggestions.

"No, she isn't dumb she would know that we would all wait. I think only one of us should wait, but who?" Maria asked, looking around for volunteers.

Isabel groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead, she looked atMax and Liz, "Dad called me and asked Jesse and me to come to dinner, said that you two and Sawyer were coming too."

Liz looked confused and looked at Max for answers. He shrugged his shoulders at her, "I was about to call you when you called me, and it kind of slipped my mind, sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders, not really caring at this point. She had other things to worry about then a dinner invitation. That's when a plan started unfolding in her mind."That will be perfect."

Isabel looked at her, "What will be perfect?"

"We go to dinner, and Michael and Maria can hang out here with Kyle. It wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, order a pizza or something. Rent a movie, act like nothing is out of the ordinary. Without us around, she won't think we are waiting for her."

The group looked at each other then at Max, he was smiling. "That just might work."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diane and Philip Evans opened the door to let the group come in. Sawyer was giggling about something in his car seat, and Diane bent over to pick him up. "AWW, do you need to see Nana? I think you need to see Nana."

He laughed and she smiled and looked at Liz. "See he was saying yes." Liz smiled back at her, happy to let her take him for awhile. Having a kid was hard work sometimes, and she enjoyed the break. Even though she loved him to death, it was very tiring being a mom.

Philip gave Isabel and Liz a hug, then turned around to give Jesse and Max a hug. "I'm so glad you guys could come. It has been a long time since we have all been able to get together."

"I know I'm sorry dad. We have all just been so busy, with work and me with school, and Liz with Sawyer. Are time has been very limited."

Philip gave her an understanding look and turned to smile at Sawyer. The rest of them made their way into the living room, and sat down on the couch and chairs.

Diane and Philip followed them in, and Diane smiled at them all, "Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes."

Liz and Isabel started to stand up, "Can we help you with anything mom?" Isabel asked.

Diane shook her head and used her free hand to wave them to sit back down, "No, I'm fine. You two just relax."

Isabel sat back down, but Liz standing, "Do you need me to take Sawyer?"

Diane smiled and shook her head again, "No, he's fine, I can handle this. I did this with two remember? Put your feet up, relax. We got it covered."

Without another word she turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

Liz looked and Max and he shrugged his shoulders, before holding out his arm for her to sit next to him.

Max kissed Liz on the forehead and his thoughts drifted to the others. He wondered if Tess had tried to contact them, or if Lonnie and Rath had come to hunt them down.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but when he heard his dad say that dinner was ready, he left all of his thoughts, he would think about them later. Right now he was hungry, and the pot roast smelled delicious.

"They are probably sitting at the kitchen table, eating a delicious pot roast with gravy and mashed potatoes." Michael whinned.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Chill out, they made a mistake, gee-wiz, you act like you never mess up."

Michael looked at her and pulled up a piece of pizza holding it by the crust. "How do you mess up a pepperoni and sausage pizza for this? I mean who would even think to put anchovie's and tomatoes together?"

Maria rolled her eyes, but was wondering the same thing. She looked over at Kyle. He was staring out the window. "You know we are supposed to be acting like we aren't expecting her."

Kyle turned to look at her, and smiled. "I know, but I just can't get over it. I have thought she had been dead for almost two years. That is a long time to be in hiding. It doesn't make sense."

Maria got up and went to answer the door bell it was probably the pizza place coming back with the right pizza. "Who knows how she thinks. She is one messed up alien."

Maria opened the door, and before she had a chance to make a noise she went flying across the room.

"Mom, this was delicious." Max said, leaning back to stretch after having stuffed himself full.

Diane smiled at him, "Why thank-you Max." she got up from the table and started taking people's dishes. "Wait till you see what I have for desert."

Philip smiled, "She made chocolate cheesecake." Everybody made a moaning noise, but didn't push away the cake. It just looked to good.

Liz barely got the first bite in her mouth before Sawyer started fussing. She tried giving him a tiny bite of cake, but when that didn't work, she grabbed the diaper bag, and lifted him out of the high chair. "Be right back." She called out walking out of the room.

Liz changed his diaper, but that didn't help. He was still fusing, she picked him up, and checked his forehead, hoping he wasn't coming down with something. He didn't feel that warm, and she started to rock him back and forth.

After about 15 minutes he had calmed down, and was sleeping soundly in her arms. She sighed a sigh of relief, and went to go lay him on Max's bed in his old room.

When she reached his room Sawyer suddenly woke up, and started screaming bloody murder. Worse than before, she held on to him tightly and bounced him up and down making shushing noises. She reached to open the door handle and when she entered she saw Lonnie standing in front of his window.

"Hello Liz." She said in an evil tone.

Liz moved Sawyer to one side and raised her arm to make Lonnie go flying. She turned around to run away when she felt something grab her hair and pull her back. She let out a squeal, and turned around to come face to face with Rath.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Liz. Didn't you know it is rude too to run away from your guests." He got right up in her face, and she was starting at his lip ring.

Without even thinking she reached up and ripped out the lip ring. Rath screamed out in pain, and blood started puddlin on the floor.

Kitchen…

"Did you hear that?" Philip asked, looking up like he could see through the ceiling.

Everybody looked at each other, and Diane chuckled a little. "Philip are the little people in your head acting up again?" the group laughed a little, but Philip didn't look amused.

"I swear I heard something. Where is Liz?" There was another loud crash.

Jesse, Isabel, and Max looked at each other, and all three of them yelled, "Liz!" before racing up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SORRY! I have been so busy, but here is the next chapter! If it takes me this long to update again…I give you permission to slap me! Lol……I hope you like where this I going. Please read and review and let me know

Chapter 6

Max's room…

Liz tried to get up, but Lonnie was holding her down using her power. It hurt, but all Liz could think about was that Rath was holding her son.

Sawyer was screaming and Rath was getting blood all over him. "Let go of him!" Liz screamed. She held up her hand and started to fight against Lonnie's power.

She felt Lonnie use more and more, she had much more power than Liz and she didn't know how much more she could hold it. The power that was flowing from each of them were connecting in the middle, and growing into a ball of pure energy in the middle of the room.

Max kicked the door to the room open and held up his hand, sending Lonnie flying across the room. She hit the wall, and immediately got up, but Isabel was already on it, pushing her back down again.

Rath was about to crawl out the window, when Max held up his hand to form a shield in the window. Rath turned around with a still screaming Sawyer, and stared at Max.

"If you want your boy to stay kickin, you better put that thing down." Rath held his hand up to Sawyer's head, to prove his point.

Max shook his head, he wouldn't kill Sawyer, he needed Sawyer, he didn't know why, but he knew he needed him. "Over my dead body will I let you take my son out of this room."

Rath looked at Max from Liz, "How about your wife's?" He held his hand out, and before any of them could react Liz went flying back, hitting a picture on the wall, and falling to the ground.

"Liz!" Max yelled, he was about to bring his hand down, when he saw Jesse run over to her.

"No Max don't! She is ok!" Liz groaned and moved a little. Max could almost feel her pain, but he knew he couldn't put the shield down.

Rath looked annoyed. "Look, we don't need this son. If you don't watch it I will kill him."

Max was thinking over what Rath had said, and he almost didn't catch Rath's facial expression change from anger to pain. He started screaming out in pain, and Max looked at Isabel who was looking at Rath.

Sawyer had stopped crying and was touching Rath's face with his hand. The whole time Rath's face was starting to cover with boils, he threw Sawyer in the air, and covered his face with his hands.

Max quickly threw his hand out and put a protective shield around Sawyer, and he hit the ground with a bounce from the shield, but never touching the ground himself.

Once he was securely on the ground Max took the shield away, and Sawyer sat there staring at Rath, he was smiling. Max turned around to look at Rath.

He held his hand up and Rath went through the window, involuntarily this time. With a little help from Isabel Lonnie was soon to follow. Once they were safe out the window, Max and Isabel went over to repair the damage.

Max heard Liz call his name, and he ran over to her quickly. He kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ok?" He felt her nod her head into his chest and he let all the breath he had been holding the past 15 minutes.

"Where is Sawyer?" she asked in a faint voice. Max looked around, suddenly panic stricken, he wasn't were he had put him.

Liz must have felt his panic, because she lifted her head up, and turned around to look for her son. He wasn't in the room. "Isabel have you seen Sawyer?"

Isabel shook her head, and looked around frantically, soon a smile came to her face, and Max and Liz looked to what she was smiling about.

Sawyer was crawling over to the door, and was on his way out when Jesse scooped him up. "Hold on there little fellow."

Max and Liz smiled at each other. "Max, he just crawled, he has never done that before!" Liz took Sawyer from Jesse and kissed him all over his face, making him giggle.

Max laughed and took him from her, doing the same thing. Not only did his son crawl for the first time, but he also hurt his first bad guy, he couldn't be more proud.

"Should we try the others again?" Michael asked in a hushed tone.

Maria held the back of her head with an ice pack and turned to glare at Tess. Soon after she had opened the door and got blasted, Michael was already on his feet, blowing Tess in the other room, knocking her out.

They quickly tied her to a chair, and now were decided what to do. "I guess, I mean what can it hurt?" Kyle said, putting his hand on his house phone, ready to pick it up.

It started to ring and they all jumped. Kyle once having caught his breath picked it up. "Hello." He said it a little more urgently than normal.

"Kyle it's Max, we were attacked." Kyle took a deep breath.

"Yeah we were too, it was Tess. We have her tied up." He could hear Max telling the others, and some more talking before he came back.

"Alright, we will be there in 15, then we can explain everything." He said before disconnecting the call.

"Liz, please let me keep him here. You have enough you have to deal with, just for a couple hours until you get done talking to Tess." Diane was trying to take Sawyer from Liz, but she had a death grip on her son.

"Thank-you Diane, but I would feel better if he was with me." She looked to Max for support, but to her surprise he was agreeing with his mom.

"Liz, I think it would be better if he did stay here. Lonnie and Rath won't attack again. He will be safe here."

Liz looked from Max to his parents to Sawyer, sighing in defeat and handing Sawyer to Diane. One thing was Sawyer loved his grandparents, and at least she would know he was happy.

"Please, call me if ANYTHING seems wrong." Liz said, holding on to Sawyers hand.

"I know this is hard sweetie, but it is for the best. I promise I would die before I let anything happen to this precious boy." Diane hugged Sawyer close to her, and Liz smiled.

The group left the Evan's to go to Kyle and Valenti's house. It was time to go face their past, again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, please read and review and let me know what you think

Chapter 7

"Why are you here?" Michael stood in front of Tess. She had just woken up, and he was pissed. Not only had she thrown his girlfriend across the room, but she also wanted to bug Max again, and he was sick of it all.

"Oh Michael, I didn't know you cared." Tess said sarcastically.

Michael held his hand to the side of her head, and it was all he could not to just kill her right there. "Tess, I think you should shut-up, because Max is not here to stop me from killing you."

"Yes he is." Max said walking through the door.

Michael and Tess both looked to where Max was standing in the doorway. His eyes were blazing, narrowed on Tess tied up in the chair.

"Max," she said desperately, "Get me out of here."

Max raised his hand and the ropes came undone. Tess got up and rubbed her wrists where they were tied. "Thanks" she said in a barely audible voice.

Max never took his hand down, "Now Tess, why are you here?"

Tess looked at Kyle and then back at Max before sighing. "I need Zan."

"Why?"

"Because, I am his mother and I just do alright." Her voice rose, and she threw her hands up in the air. "Is it so wrong for me to need to see my son?"

Max never put his arm down. "Well, I can't help you, because I don't know where he is."

Tess looked at him like she was in shock. "You don't know where our son is!"

He shook his head, "No, I didn't want to know, because if I knew where he was. I might be putting his life in danger, and I wouldn't do that to him."

Tess crossed her arms and gave Max a drop-dead look, "Right, so it is ok to give Zan away for his protection, but not for your and Liz's little brat."

Max felt this anger flow threw him, and he was about to blow her to kingdom come, but he wasn't quick enough. Liz stepped up towards her, raising her arm, sending Tess flying across the living room, again.

"If you ever say anything negative about my son again, I will kill you." Liz said it so matter-of-factly, that Tess didn't want to test out the idea.

Tess looked down at the ground, and then back up at Liz before picking herself up. "I'm sorry, it's just that. Zan needs me it could be very bad if I don't get to him soon."

Max's eyes changed from anger to concern, and he brought his hand down. "Why, what is wrong with him?"

"Max, Zan is not human. Zan is alien, just like us. When we were on Antar I overheard a conversation between Kivar and the head commander. They were going to kill me and take Zan, the heir to the throne." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't let that happen, so I told them that he didn't have any powers, that he was completely human. They got furious and tried to kill us, Zan too so I jumped a space ship and headed back down to good ol' Roswell."

Max sat there, he wasn't sure if he should believe her or not, but that would explain the connection he had with him when he was in the lake that one time. "You better not be lying to me Tess."

Tess raised her arms in the air, and shook her head, "I swear, but we have to get him. Lonnie and Rath are after him, and are going to try to use his power to get them home."

Isabel stood there listening to all that Tess said, why would they need Zan and Sawyer? "No," Isabel said flatly. "They want Sawyer, Liz just got freaking attacked. There is no reason for them to need both babies."

Tess looked confused, "Sawyer has powers? Where is he?"

"Does it matter?" Michael asked crossing his arms.

Tess looked him her eyes narrowed, "I was just wondering." She turned to look at Liz and her expression softened. "So you know what it is like to have your son in danger, and how it makes you feel."

Liz knew how it felt, how could she not? She still didn't trust Tess though. "We will help you get your son, but then you will leave Roswell."

Maria turned to look at Liz. "We will?"

"Yes, we will."

Max looked at Liz, and their eyes locked, and it was like for a moment, the other one knew what they were thinking. Max smiled at her, and turned around to face Tess again.

"You have to go by our rules though Tess. None of this do my own thing game. Got it?"

Tess looked down, and pursed her lips together. "Alright."

"Michael, I don't like her staying here." Maria whispered, Tess was in the living room, and had the t.v. on. The chances of her hearing them were small, but Maria didn't want to take the chance.

"Well, it isn't like I was all that thrilled about it either." Michael said, putting on a t-shirt. "But, this was the best place for her to stay. She couldn't stay with Max and Liz, especially with Sawyer there. It would just be asking for trouble."

Maria sighed, and crawled into bed. "Yeah, but she could have stayed with Isabel and Jesse."

Michael crawled in on the other side. "Well, she isn't. So that means she is staying with us. Don't worry about it Maria, she won't try anything. She needs us to help get Zan back."

He reached up to turn the bedside lamp off, he heard Maria grumble about something, but decided it would be best to ignore her.

"Isabel, do you think this is going to work?" Jesse asked through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yeah, I think it will. Hopefully at least, I just want Tess out of our lives." She answered, staring at her husband's reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Jesse spit his toothpaste out, and swooshed water around in his mouth, before replying. "Yeah, well this wouldn't be the first time she lied to us, and I don't know. I just have a weird feeling that nothing has changed now."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I can't believe I have been forgetting to be posting. I thought I told you guys to slap me if I forgot for this long again! Well, here is the next chapter, please read and review!

Chapter 8

Max couldn't sleep, anything from Liz turning over, to Sawyer making a small noise in his room kept him awake. He couldn't get over the feeling that someone was watching him.

He lay there on his back, one armed curled around Liz, staring up at the ceiling. He was running all the things he had to do the next day through his head.

"_Take Sawyer to Liz's parents, find out where the family is that Zan is with, try and make a connection with Tess, to see if she was for real, check up on Rath and Lonnie, Pay the car bill."_ He sighed, sometimes he wished he was not an alien.

Liz was dreaming, exhaustion taking over her. She had tried to stay awake for Sawyer's sake, but she knew deep down inside that Max wouldn't be sleeping tonight, and there was no point in both of his parents not being fully awake to kick some butt if need be. So she let sleep take over her body, and now she was dreaming peacefully.

Her dream was beautiful, it was of her and Max at the park with Sawyer. Max was holding Sawyer, they were standing next to the pond, and Sawyer was laughing at the ducks.

Liz smiled at the two men in her life, and started to walk towards them when she saw someone walk towards them. She stopped and stared when she realized it was Tess.

Tess was standing next to Max with her arm around him, and was laughing and playing with Sawyer. Liz felt this overwhelming urge to scream when she saw Tess turn around to look behind her.

Liz and Tess made eye contact, and Tess smiled at Liz, in an evil sort of way. Liz raised her arm, but Tess was quicker, and Liz went flying through the air in her dream, screaming out in pain when she hit a tree.

"AAAHHHHH!" Liz screamed out, she woke up and sat up in her bed. She was breathing hard, and she felt something warm and sticky flowing from the back of her head.

"Liz, what happened?" Max asked concerned. He was sitting up next to her, and had his arm around her, never letting her go.

Liz felt the back of her head, and when she brought her hand around, she saw that it was covered in blood. She looked at Max, and that was the last thing she remembered.

Max caught Liz as she fell backwards, and turned her over on her stomach, so he could have better access to the wound. He could hear Sawyer crying in the background, but he had to heal Liz first, he didn't know how much longer she could last.

It didn't take long to heal the wound, and once it was over he jumped out of bed, and ran into Sawyer's bedroom. He scooped him up in his arms, and ran back into their bedroom. He found Liz sitting up on the bed, and she had a dazed look on her face.

"Liz, hunny, you ok?" Max went over to sit next to her. Sawyer had stopped crying almost as soon as Max had picked him up, but he still wasn't going to put him down again. There was too much going on.

Liz blinked a few times, thinking about the dream. It was a dream, she knew it was a dream, but the dream turned into a nightmare. She knew it wasn't a vision. She had had plenty of visions, she knew what they felt like.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was weird. I had a dream, but it wasn't a dream. You and Sawyer were standing by a pond looking at some ducks, and then Tess came up, and then blew me back into a tree."

Max sat there staring at Liz, he couldn't believe what she was saying. Tess didn't have the power to enter dreams, and he had never heard of being hurt within a dream before.

"Liz, are you sure?"

Liz looked down, and took a deep breath. "Yes, but the weird thing is. I didn't think Tess had the power to enter someone's dream. It doesn't make sense." She shook her head.

Max sat there, Sawyer was asleep again. Max got up and put him in the Moses basket that was lying next to the bed. Once he was safe in his bed, he stood up and started pacing back and forth across the room.

"Max?" Liz asked, she asked in a concern voice.

He turned around, and Liz could swear she could see fire flicker through his eyes. "I have had enough. She could have killed you, which means she still can, and I am not going to let that happen."

Max slipped on some jeans, and a t-shirt, and stormed out of the room. Liz sat there, watching him leave. She was more than happy to let him kill Tess but something inside of her told her that it wasn't Tess who did that.

Liz picked up the phone, and dialed the number by heart. It was late, but she knew they wouldn't care. A plan started forming in her mind, when she heard the line pick up.

"Hello." The voice said in an exhausted voice.

"Dad, I'm bringing Sawyer over. It's in an emergency." Liz quickly hung up the phone, and slipped some clothes on.

Once grabbing a diaper bag with enough stuff to last a couple of days, she picked up her sleeping son, and carried him to the car, where she buckled him in.

They lived 10 minutes away from the Crash Down, and it only took about 5 minutes this time. She pulled out front, and her mom and dad were waiting for her, with anxious expressions on their faces.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Jeff Parker asked, his eyes were filled with fear, as he took the car seat from his daughter.

"Dad, please, I will explain everything when I get back. I just need you to take Sawyer for a day or so."

Jeff opened his mouth to speak again, but Nancy put her hand on his arm, in a shushing motion. She looked a Liz and smiled, "Of course we will hunny, just promise us you will be safe."

Liz looked at her mom, "I promise." She hugged her mom, and then her father before leaning over her son, and kissing him on the forehead.

After saying good-bye she ran out to the car, and rushed over to Michael and Maria's. She had to get to Max before it was too late.

Max stormed down the hallway to Maria and Michael's apartment, he didn't know what Tess was up to, but he was going to find out. He didn't even bother to knock he just raised his arm, and the door went bursting open.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: here is the next chapter please read and review!

Chapter 9

"Max what are you doing?" Michael yelled from the doorway of the bedroom. He and Maria jumped out of bed, when he heard the door crash open.

Max was pointing his hand straight towards Tess, and he was breathing hard. "She attacked Liz tonight, and I am going to find out why!" Max yelled back.

Tess was standing there, she had her hands in the air in a surrendering motion. "Max, I don't know what you are talking about? I have been here the whole time I swear."

Max didn't look convinced, so Michael stepped forward. "Maxwell, she's right, no matter how much I want to see you blow her to kingdom come. She really has been here all night."

Max looked from Tess to Michael, he looked confused, but he didn't bring his arm down. They all stood there staring at one another, trying to figure out what the other one was thinking, when they saw someone rush through the door.

"Max don't, it wasn't Tess." Liz said in a rushed voice.

Everybody turned to look at her when Maria came running into the room. "Isabel, Jesse, Kyle, and Valenti are on their way over." She looked at everyone, and looked to see Liz standing between Max and Tess.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"You said Isabel is coming over?" Liz asked, ignoring the original question.

"Yeah, they will be here any minute."

"Good, because I think I know what happened." She looked at Max, and he slowly brought his arm down.

"What?" he asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"We need to wait until Isabel gets here."

10 minutes later…

"I don't think I can do that Liz." Isabel said, rubbing her hand over her face.

"Please Isabel, it is the only thing I think that will work." Liz said with pleading eyes.

Isabel had enough, she was losing her temper, and she couldn't help it. Everything was going wrong. She hated her stupid power, and she hated her stupid double, and it scared her to think that she was more powerful than her.

She let out a sigh and pushed herself up from the couch. "Liz, I don't know how Lonnie did that in your dream alright! I have never done anything like that! She just has more power than me!"

The room grew silent at Isabel's outburst. She usually stayed pretty calm, cool, and collected, but this time she just seemed terrified, and angry.

"Iz, what are you talking about?" Max asked, walking over to his sister, and giving her a hug. "You have more power than her, she is the reject, the screw up, and if anybody could figure out how to do this you could. I have complete and total faith in you."

Isabel looked up at her brother, "What if it doesn't work? What if it leads her right to us, what if she kills Sawyer or Liz? I couldn't live with myself if anything like that ever happened."

"She already knows where we are."

Everybody turned around to see Mara sitting in the chair, she was staring off into space, her eyes shifted to everybody, and she stood up.

"She has already attacked you guys once. She is just playing games now."

"But why?" Valenti asked, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"I'm not sure, but it makes sense. She is messing with our head. She is scheming something, and I won't rest until I find out what it is." Michael said, he had an arm around Maria, and he was staring at Max.

"I say we go after them. Make them the bait, see how they like it then." Kyle said, stepping forward with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, how do you expect we do that?" Jesse asked, turning around to look at him.

"I make a connection." Isabel said, staring at the wall.

"Didn't you just say that could be dangerous?" Jesse asked, turning back to look at his wife.

She looked at him, "yeah, but they are right. It is the only way. We have to, it is the only way."

"What about Zan?" Everybody turned around to look at Tess, who was standing with her arms crossed at the other end of the couch. She had been so quiet, they had forgotten she was there.

The group looked at each other, when Liz broke the silence. "We told you we would get Zan back, and we will get Zan back. You, Max, and Maria will go and get him. While the rest of us stay here, and figure out how to fix this."

"What!" everybody shouted at the same time.

"Go." Liz said, before walking over to kiss Max passionately. Who knows if that would be the last kiss they ever shared.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Please read and review and let me know what ya think

Chapter 10

"Ok Isabel, just breathe and concentrate, breathe and concentrate." Michael was taking deep breathes to try and help Isabel, but it was only annoying her.

"Michael, if you don't shut-up I am going to concentrate your butt out of here." She snapped.

He jumped back and put his hands in the air. "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"Well do me a favor and don't." Isabel said, closing her eyes and concentrating her mind on finding Lonnie. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but when she felt something pulling at her, she knew she had her.

"Max, are you sure we are in the right place?" Tess asked, holding the flashlight at the filing cabinet.

"Yeah, dad keeps all of his files in here. He said that he got rid of all the ones from Zan, but I don't believe him."

The three of them had broken into his dad's office to search for the adoption papers from Zan, but they weren't having very much luck. After looking through the 4th drawer Max hit it out of frustration, and turned around to see how Maria was doing with hacking into his dad's e-mail.

Maria was trying every password she could possibly think of, but nothing was coming up. She was starting to grow irritated, and was wishing that Alex was here, he was always good at the computer stuff.

"Maria, any luck with the e-mail?" Tess asked, looking back at her.

Maria let out a growl and slammed her hands on the keyboard. "No, I have tried everything, and nothing is coming up." She ran her hand through her hair, and let out a deep breath. "We need Alex."

Maria watched Tess's reaction, but she didn't seem fazed at all. Tess put the flashlight down, and walked over to the computer, and put her hand on the side of it.

A brilliant light exploded from her hand, and Maria watched the computer screen open up the files to Philip Evans e-mail account.

Tess looked at her, and without a word or anything turned back around to hold the flashlight for Max to search the files again.

Maria was looking through the e-mails, junk mail, junk mail, some more junk mail, an e-mail from Diane Evans, and e-mail from Jesse regarding a client, more junk mail, more junk mail.

Maria was about to give up when she saw an e-mail from an odd origin. She double clicked it, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Is it supposed to be taking this long?" Kyle asked from the doorway. He and Valenti were attempting to put the door back into place. Luckily Max had just blown it off its hinges, and not into a million little pieces.

"I don't know, is it supposed to be taking you that long to put a stupid door back up?" Michael snapped, but deep inside he was wondering the same thing.

Isabel had been in that trance state for about 15 minutes now, and it barely looked like she was breathing. Michael was about to try and get her attention, when she gasped and her eyes popped open.

Liz stood up at the sound of Isabel, and walked over to her. She was in her dream state for a long time, which means she probably found her.

"Isabel what happened?" Jesse asked, putting his hand on his wife's back.

Isabel looked at him, "They are on their way here." She had barely gotten it out of her mouth, before there was a loud boom, as the door to the apartment and Valenti went flying across the room.

"Max drive faster!" Tess urged from the backseat.

Max hit the gas pedal harder, and they flew past another mile marker. He couldn't believe that his son was so close this whole time. He was only 3 hours outside of Roswell.

The e-mail had said that the adoptive parents were having problems with Zan, that strange things kept happening, and that he was acting weird. They were writing Philip to ask him about where the child came from, and if he might have an idea of why all this was happening.

They also listed their address and telephone number on there, and with that information in hand, the group took off.

"I should call the others, and let them know that we found him." Maria said while pulling out her cell-phone. Max nodded his head in agreement, and Maria hit the speed dial button.

It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang, she was starting to feel nervous, Max looked over at her after about a minute with a confused look on his face.

"No answer?"

She shook her head. "No answer" she said before hanging up the phone.

Michael held out his hand and Rath went flying across the hallway hitting the wall with a slam. He turned to hit Lonnie, but she was already holding her arm out to him, and he felt her power throw him across the room.

Liz turned around quickly and put her hand up in the air, as she watched Lonnie fly backwards. She stopped and was concentrating on setting her on fire, but in the middle of it felt like her brain was being squeezed.

Kyle was helping his dad up. It was a nasty hit, and his dad's head was bleeding, but he seemed ok. He was about to turn around to whoop some alien ass when he heard Liz scream out.

Valenti watched Liz fall to the ground, her hands were on the sides of her head, and things were setting on fire all around her. He ran over to her quickly and leaned down next to her, he was trying to get her attention, but nothing was working.

Isabel ran over to her, while Michael and Kyle went after Lonnie and Rath. Isabel fell to the ground in front of Liz and grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look at her.

"Liz! Liz! Look at me!" Isabel was shouting at her. Liz opened her eyes, and Isabel gasped at what she saw.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: ok so it has been awhile. A long long while, but I know people are still reading my story, and don't worry I haven't lost site of where I wanted to go with this. So please read and review.

Chapter 11

Tess, Maria, and Max were sitting in the car outside the house that said was the address from the e-mail that they had stolen from Philips computer. The neighborhood looked like a good quiet neighborhood with nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the fact that there was a 2 year old alien living there, that from the sounds of it was causing everybody a whole lot of problems.

"What are we waiting for? We need to go in there and get my son!" Tess was getting anxious, she needed her son and Max was not cooperating like he should be.

"What exactly are we supposed to do? Barge in there and say excuse me, but I think you have my alien friend and his evil killer ex-girlfriends alien's baby. I think you need to think of a better plan there genius." Maria was getting irritated, she didn't like being there with Tess anyway, but the constant nagging wasn't helping the situation.

She looked over at Max and saw a small grin on his face, she knew he was on her side. "We need to think of a logical plan here." Maria put her hand to her head, why did she always have to be the one to think of everything. "Ok, this is what I think." She was cut off though by the sound of the back door opening up, and that was when she saw Tess running up towards the house.

Her and Max exchanged looks before getting out and following her. Obviously she decided that she was going to do things her own way. She just hoped that she didn't get them killed.

Things weren't going so quietly back at the apartment, "Omg, what happened to Liz?" Isabel was freaking out, she knew wasn't dead, but there was nothing in her eyes literally, whenever Liz opened her eyes just a little bit all she could see was green.

Valenti wasted no time, he picked Liz up and carried her to Maria and Michaels bed, he would let the aliens handle the rest of it. "Liz, can you hear me? Liz its Valenti, let me know somehow that you can hear me."

Michael was worried about Liz, but he couldn't help her right now, he had to take care of Rath and Lonnie, but that was the problem. He didn't know where they went. "Kyle what happened?"

He barely could hear his response before he ran outside to see which direction they might have possibly gone. Kyle and Isabel were right behind him.

"I don't know, I turned around to check on Liz and when I turned back they were gone." Kyle was panting, he was getting much stronger at his powers, but they still took a lot of energy out of him.

"We can't worry about them right now, we have to get back to Liz. Michael you try calling Maria again, we need to get Max here pronto." Isabel was giving orders on her way back inside. Her main priority right now was to get Liz back to the reality.

Liz could feel herself waking up, and man it felt like she got hit in the head with a sledgehammer. He was gonna kill Lonnie whenever she got the chance. That was the last thing she remember, was being in a power war with Lonnie, and then this.

Where was this? She opened her eyes and it was green. Everywhere she looked she saw green, she blinked a couple times when things started coming into focus. It was trees, it was like she was deep somewhere in the woods. She put her hands down and could feel the grass, this was weird. She had never experienced anything like this before.

"Hello?" she called out, but no one answered. "Max, Isabel, Michael?" she tried again, but again no answer. She started walking around, and that's when she heard it.

"What are you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Should we knock?" Maria said, but no one had a chance to answer her question, before Tess unlocked the door with her powers and walked inside.

Maria just stood there glaring at her and looked up at Max who just shrugged his shoulders before walking in. With a sigh Maria followed, how did she get roped into being the only human with the group of aliens?

It was dark inside and Max suddenly got a feeling that something wasn't right. "Tess, you check in the backyard, Maria you look upstairs, I'll check it out down here." Max watched as everyone went to their designated search area.

Tess went out the screen door leading to the back yard, there wasn't much to see. A fairly nice swing set, with a broken swing, a sandbox with no sand, and what looked like a dog house, with no dog. How could they send Zan to live in such a place, he was royalty for God's sake.

Max was slowly around softly calling Zan's name. He looked around the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. In the kitchen it looked like the people had left in a hurry, there was a hot cup of coffee sitting on the table, which meant either the parents were still around or they left in a hurry.

Maria didn't like being alone looking in a strange dark house, for an alien child whose mother was a killer, she didn't like it, but she was getting used to it. That's what happens when you are the only human left in a group of half aliens.

She just wanted to go home, she couldn't wait to tell Michael her news she found out today. She had suspected, but when she found out for sure she felt a mixture of happiness and nervousness, fortunately all the Tess drama that happened it kept her mind off of it.

Her mind was on other things and she almost didn't notice when she entered the nursery, and even more so she didn't notice was what in the middle of the floor. "MAX!"

A nearby limb blew up next to Liz's face, this was getting old. She peeked out behind a tree and lifted her hand, as she watched the nearby rock blow up just inches away from Lonnie's face. What was Lonnie doing here anyway? It made no sense she knew she obviously wasn't in Michael and Maria's apartment, but why was Lonnie in the world with her?

"You might as well give up, your power is weaker than mine, and eventually you will wear out." Lonnie didn't sound all that sure of what she was saying, infact she sounded tired. Liz was tired too though, not from using her powers like she normally got, but it was like she was mentally exhausted.

"Why are you after my son?" Liz yelled back, she peeked behind the tree to see Lonnie staring back at her. Both of their arms were out and they were standing about 50 feet away from each other, and neither one was backing down.

"Does it matter? We will get what we want." Lonnie yelled back, her teeth gritting, they were starting to form another ball of energy. She couldn't believe how much power Liz had.

"I'm not giving up. You will not have my son!" With that a big wave of energy was sent to the middle and there was an explosion that blew both girls back into the nearest tree. They both hit with a thud and crumpled to the ground.

Isabel was sitting on the bed next to Liz, she has stopped thrashing about and now it looked like she was just sleeping. She looked around the room, Liz wasn't the only one who was sleeping, It had been a couple hours since the accident, and after they cleaned up the apartment Michael and Kyle had passed out watching a football game.

They decided against calling Max anymore, Liz wasn't dying she was just in a dreamland and there was no reason to call and get him all worried. He needed to concentrate on finding Zan now. They had the Liz situation under control, at least she hoped.

"Please Liz wake up," Isabel leaned over and whispered into her ear, "He will never forgive either of us if you don't." she sat there a minute longer, not really sure what she was waiting for, some sign that maybe Liz had heard her, but after a second she just sighed, there was no point.

She went over to the couch where Valenti was drinking a beer. "How she doing?" he asked.

"The same." Isabel answered, she looked over at Valenti's beer. He looked at her and smiled.

"I won't tell." He answered and started to get up to get her one out of the fridge, when there was a knock on the door.

Isabel and Valenti looked at each other, it couldn't be Max or any of them they wouldn't knock. Isabel lifted her hand and started walking towards the door, she woke up Michael and Kyle on the way.

She stood in front of the door for a second when she heard the knock again. _This is stupid_, she thought to herself, but when she opened the door she was shocked to see who was standing on the other side.


End file.
